


Conceal, Don't Feel

by The_Thot_Slayer



Series: Conceal, Don't Feel [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, I'll add more tags as the story goes, Im not sure its just a maybe, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Inspired by Frozen 2 (2019) Teaser Trailer, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kageyama is a descendant of Elsa, M/M, Mentioned Elsa, Mentioned Kristoff, Mentioned Olaf, Mentioned Sven, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Mpreg, Multi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Tsukishima Kei Being A Dork, Tsukishima Kei Being an Idiot, mentioned anna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thot_Slayer/pseuds/The_Thot_Slayer
Summary: When Kageyama was told the story of his ancestors"The Sister" Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. He didn't expect the story to be real and for him to have his family Elsa's powers.How more unlucky can he gets(He really shouldn't have said that)Or.Me just suddenly had the idea to make Tobio have ice powers (sorry I'm bad at summaries)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Miwa & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Kageyama Tobio's Mother, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Conceal, Don't Feel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942936
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Conceal, Don't Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punny_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punny_bunny/gifts).



> Ok, I don't know how T H I S happened but I just have a big imagination. Now I know that most are or will be. How can this happen? How will it make sense?
> 
> Kageyama's birthday is on December 22nd. Elsa's birthday is on December 21st. Both were born in the Winter Solstice so it could be legit

When Tobio was a child, his mother would tell him the story of _“The Sisters”_ , an old story that had to do with his ancestors. He doesn’t even _know_ if the story is even real, as he got older, but he always kept it close to his heart. 

The tale of The Sisters is an old Norway story about two sisters, Anna and Elsa.

Elsa, the older sister, was born with Cryokinetic abilities. Anna was a normal born child, but she loved her sister. However, tragedy struck and Anna forgot about her sisters’ abilities and was separated from her. When Elsa was 18 and Anna 15, their parents got in a terrible accident that took their lives. Since Elsa was the right age to take the throne, she had taken it still hiding her secret. But Anna fell in love with a man that she had met, like, _that day_ (Even he through that was stupid) and they got in a fight. Which resulted in Anna, stupidly convenient, taking off her glove, and Elsa brought by emotion, she let out her powers and fled when people saw her use her abilities. 

She then ran to a mountain, The North Mountain, and she made the decision to finally be free and let it go, not to mention with an _awesome_ makeover, but what she didn't know, is that as she escaped, she put an eternal winter on Arendelle. Anna, brought by guilt, went to search for her. Where she meets, who would be her future husband, Kristoff, and Sven. Who she pays so they can bring her to the North Mountain and they did.

But when they get there, they see the palace Elsa had made and Anna enters trying to convince her sister to come back. Elsa, who didn't know about the eternal winter, told her to live in the warm sun. Anna responded, that Arendelle was in deep, deep snow and begged her older sister to come back to undo it. Elsa, who was brought by her fear, set her own snowstorm in her own heart and she let it out, hitting her younger sister in her heart.

Seeing that she had hurt her sister as she had done years ago, she told them to leave. To which Anna refused, she let out a huge snow monster that booted them out of the castle. Kristoff said to take them to his family to see if they can help her. The trolls had mistaken her as Kristoff’s girlfriend and started teasing them, but then Anna collapsed and her hair started getting whiter and whiter as time went on. The head troll started saying that she had ice in her heart and if there wasn’t an act of true love, then she would freeze forever. Anna told Kristoff to take her to her fiance, and he got on Sven and ran back to the palace. She was taken to Hans, her fiance, who turned out to be _evil_ (honestly he kinda knew it was coming) and kinda left her for dead. Olaf, a snowman that Elsa made that _somehow_ came to life, saved her and made her realize that her true love was Kristoff (he also saw that coming) and ran to him. Unbeknown to Anna, Hans had told Elsa that Anna was _dead_ (to Tobio that was kind of a shitty move) Elsa went a bit bonkers and made the winter worse. Turns out that Hans plan was since he was the said _fiance_ if both sisters died he would get the throne (and also cause he is kinda salty that he has twelve older brothers and he has very _very_ little chance of getting the throne) and he planned on killing the sister in _cold-blood_ (pun not intended)

Anna saw what Hans was about to do and had a one-second choice. Go to Kristoff, who also noticed the storm and ran back, who was running at her, or go to her grief-stricken sister and save her. She made the decision most would make, she ran to her sister and put her hand up and she… froze. Since the impact of the brunt of the sword with the thick ice made Hans jump back, Elsa heard the noise and looked back just to see her sister, who was supposedly dead, standing right in front of her… frozen and unmoving. She stands up and sobbed her little sister’s name then suddenly the ice around Anna started to fade and then she unfroze! (little Tobio was happy about the happy ending he will not admit that he was crying) it turns out that an act of true love will unfreeze a cold heart and the love Elsa had for her sister made her come back. At that moment Elsa understood, love… that’s all she needed, and she redacted the winter that had been bought on Arendelle (the part he remembers laughing at was when it was added that Princess Anna really did a sucker punch at Hans) 

When he asked what happened next, his mother suddenly became quiet and said that that was it. He didn't believe her. So at night, he sneaked out and grabbed the book and read the next pages, but what he found was weird. There was _nothing_. Only five sentences left.   
  
_“Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and his reindeer Sven left Arendelle on a mission to a forest. Returned weeks later with Queen Elsa abdicated the throne with her little sister Anna taking the throne and becoming the new Queen of Arendelle. Queen Anna ruled the kingdom of Arendelle with her husband, Kristoff, who then in the next few months Queen Anna and Kristoff married. Then Kristoff officially became King Kristof. No one knows where Queen Elsa is but Queen Anna says she is in fine hands._ ”

He let down the book, confused as much as a 2-year-old could be, and through to himself…

What happened after the first problem?

He grabbed the book again but the weight of it made him step back and the book fell. The book, thankfully, fell with its spine up. He grabbed it by the spine and picked it up, but as he grabbed it something fell out of the side. A note. 

He grabbed it and read it.

**_Written by Queen Anna_ **-

‘ _Queen Anna?_ ’ He remembered his 2 and a half-year-old self-thinking ‘ _she wrote something?_ ’

_To my family after me, my older sister has given me a message that the enchanted forest doesn't want to lose someone special to them so her powers will continue until the end of time. If one of my descendants has said abilities my sister tells you_

_“Do not be afraid little one, do not conceal, do not be afraid… if you have my powers and you cage them as I did… it will only go bad… but never let anyone know about your abilities. I don’t want you to get hurt. Aside from that, be a happy child, you still have a life before you. Good luck_ ”

His almost 3-year-old self, of course, didn't understand what it really meant. Until his third birthday.

* * *

If you asked him, did he expect his birthday gift to get her ancestor’s powers? He would laugh as much as his 3-year-old could. He didn’t have many friends when he was a child. He loved being with his family so for him that was enough. It was just him, his mom, his sister Miwa, and his grandfather and grandmother. He was happy as they sang ‘ _Happy Birthday_ ’ for him and brought the cake to him, but then his hands felt weird so he just brushed it off. Then as he got to the blowing the candles out part, something happened, he blew and suddenly the room got colder, or so his mother told him when he asked later, his family looked at each other and asked if someone had turned on the A. C his grandpa went to check if it was turned on when his grandma looked at him with serious eyes.

“Tobio, give me your hands”, his grandma said as she grabbed a small pencil, he gave her his hand “this will confirm if the story came true”

His mom suddenly turned around to face his grandma “He’s just a kid mom! He shouldn’t be burdened with this”

“Daughter, our ancestors had a story that wanted for us to keep going, and if Tobio is the chosen one… he will be the one to keep the legacy going”

His mom looked nervous, but she sighed and sat down in the nearest chair. His sister looked confused understanding.

“Grandma are you sure?”

“If the coldness in the room doest explain it, then I don’t know what will” that got his attention… he didn't feel cold

Then his grandma put the small pencil in his hand, and she closed his hand. He watched in fascination as the pencil in his hand started freezing. He looked at his grandmother, who looked at him with pride,

“It’s him! I thought it would be a girl? But nonetheless; we found him!” His grandmother seemed to vibrate with euphoria, his mother looked at him with amazement, his sister looked at him in awe (his sister told him that, that day there was also a lot of jealousy)

He looked at his hands, still not understanding what happened, then he remembered the letter he read 

‘ _To my family after me, my older sister has given me a message that the enchanted forest doesn't want to lose someone special to them so her powers will continue until the end of time. If one of my descendants has said abilities my sister tells you_ ’ 

He was the chosen one…

He was the chosen one!

Still looking at his hand, he let out one of the brightest smiles he could muster.

He had Elsa’s powers, he was so excited to do things, to tell people-

_‘ Never let anyone know about your abilities. I don’t want you to get hurt ’_

He remembered Elsa’s words… he made a promise to never tell anyone… 

* * *

Hiding his powers was… harder than he thought. His powers are getting stranger every passing year, and now at 9 years old, he can barely touch a table without freezing almost all off it. His grandmother growing up wasn't any help, she just kinda used him… if you see it correctly telling him to do things for her and even telling him once that she wanted to make money out of him. Thankfully, for him, she passed away a few months ago. 

This brings us to him digging through the storage room in his house, snooping through the old clothes his family just shoved in the closet. He honestly thought this was a waste of time, he scoffed and got up to leave when something soft fell on his head. Thinking it was a bug or an animal, he jumped and started rubbing his head in erratic motions. When he noticed that it was… silky material, he grabbed said material and noticed they were black silk gloves. He didn't know why, but he kinda fell in love with them at that moment. He put them on, to see, that they fit _perfectly._ To see if they work, he touched the wall next to him waiting to see the ice spread. To see, nothing. He felt joy pass-through him. 

Now he could touch things without freezing them! 

Would he still be able to play Volleyball with the gloves? Maybe not… he can take them off for a while and he barely has to touch the ball since he _is_ a setter. But if his stupid teammates couldn’t spike his tosses, he could accidentally let out his powers because of the emotions…

‘ _I’ll think of that later, right now I should tell my mom_ ’

And so he expressed his happiness on having gloves, which his mom also shared that she didn't have to clean more melted ice, and told him that he’ll explain to the school about being able to wear gloves

For now, everything was fine… or… so he thought.

* * *

“Ne? Kageyama? Why do you always wear gloves?” He looked at the orange head in front of him who snapped him out of his thoughts “are you like a germaphobe or something”

Not only did that question destroy everything he worked for… it also showed who he really was

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this? I wanted to ask if you all think I need to add something? or if I missed something?
> 
> This is dedicated to my best friend who always supports me no matter how weird my ideas are and always listens to me
> 
> Also, I love you thanks for being in my life 
> 
> Bff's forever!


End file.
